In known manner, pharmaceutical products are offered for sale in bottles usually comprising a reservoir having a neck on which is mounted a dispensing tip forming a metering pump, for example.
The dispensing tip is conventionally protected by a closure device including a cap intended to be placed on the container or to be removed from that container by relative movement between the cap and the container including an axial component.
Thus it is known to equip the closure device with means for clipping the cap onto the container that can be activated by substantially axial relative movement between the cap and the container. In this first case, the cap is placed on the container or removed from that container by a relative movement between the cap and the container including only an axial component. It is also known to use a cap having an interior screwthread screwed onto an exterior screwthread of the neck of the container. In this second case, the cap is placed on the container or removed from that container by a relative movement between the cap and the container including an axial component and a rotation component producing a screwing action.
To access the dispensing tip, it then suffices, in the first case, to pull axially on the cap, a moderate traction force generally being sufficient to unlock the clipping means by overcoming a localized resistance and, in the second case, to unscrew the cap, by applying a rotation force that is likewise moderate.
This makes it possible to render the dispensing tip accessible to everyone, including persons with little strength, for example elderly persons or convalescent persons.
The drawback is that a child can also easily access the dispensing tip and therefore the contents of the reservoir, which may be hazardous in some cases.
Moreover, as regulations evolve, more and more countries require bottled pharmaceutical products placed on sale in their territory to have secure closure means commonly referred to as child resistant closure (CRC) packaging. Such secure means for example enable a cap to be removed only by movements that are a priori mutually contradictory. These means are often difficult to use, however, and often require a relatively high physical force.
There is known from the document JP S50 77236 or GB 2 126 201 a container closure device of the type including a cap assembly including an internal cap member intended to be placed on the container or to be removed from that container by a relative movement between the internal cap member and the container including an axial component. The internal cap member carries a security element including a locking abutment mobile radially between a cooperation position, favored by elastic biasing, in which the locking abutment is intended to cooperate with a complementary locking abutment carried by the container to retain the internal cap member on the container, and a separation position, in which the locking abutment is intended to be separated from the complementary locking abutment carried by the container to allow the release of the cap member relative to the container.